


A New Truce

by Swankyo0



Series: The Birthday Series [10]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt: </b>10. Goldfish<br/><b>Pairings/Characters: </b><i>Snape, </i>Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Truce

"Um, can, can I come in?"

"Why are you here?" Severus questioned, not moving.

"Molly said that today is your birthday..." Harry nervously shoved a round fish bowl at Severus.

"What is this?"

"A black moor goldfish. The scales supposedly have some magical uses and I thought..." Harry paused as Severus eyed the small bowl uncertainly. "It's a birthday gift, Snape. That's what friends do on each other's birthdays." Harry met Severus' eye for a moment before Severus dropped his gaze to watch the fish glide through the water.

"Thank you," Severus said quietly before moving to let Harry in.


End file.
